


长兄如父

by Ruin_alter



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 19:18:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19157305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruin_alter/pseuds/Ruin_alter
Summary: 迦周互 吸 丁 丁。





	长兄如父

迦尔纳学过很多东西，钢琴、绘画、击剑、摄影，作为装饰性的鳞片贴在身上。归根究底，揭开彩色的鳞片，是粉色糜烂的软肉。

他最喜欢将阴茎插进阿周那的最里面，然后扭动腰顶开吸吮他的穴肉，找到隐蔽的前列腺——用鼓胀的龟头抵上去，直到听到身下人像要哭出来的呻吟。接着就是他最爱的环节了，像是在公园的小孩骑玩具马，吱扭扭地前后晃，动作不大。胯骨就贴在阿周那饱满的屁股上，反复地将自己嵌得更深，玩弄自己和阿周那的性器官，快感细碎绵长，像一条蜕皮的蛇痛苦又快乐地扭动，鳞片斑驳地竖立。在某一刻阿周那会再也承受不住，忍耐着哭喊声射出来——精液甚至射到迦尔纳汗湿的鼻尖上。有时候，这位体面的学委会尿出来，被他恶劣的哥哥磨折得双眼失神。

阿周那面对一切都并不坦诚，唯独直白地追求快感。因此每当失禁时，他会大方地任凭自己失态，然后踹迦尔纳的腰说：“去洗床单。”他俩之间历来权利义务分明，责任在谁身上就由谁承担。因此迦尔纳会将床单甩到地上，这时阿周那早就把自己再一次擦干净，双腿大敞着躺在床上——腿间的洞翕合着等待阴茎。

 

“我们去再买些衣服吧，家里没有应季的了。”迦尔纳从衣柜后探出头来，肩膀上搭着一些他挑选出来的衣服。

“不可能，要去你自己去。”阿周那趴在床上，被子层叠地堆在后腰与屁股上，一副不耐烦的模样。迦尔纳走过来掀起被子说：“别装了……你不也是很喜欢的吗，”他伸手揉乱阿周那的卷发，“有个饭馆不错。”于是阿周那坐起来，胳膊贴着床使不上力，像是大理石塑的圣女，股间残留兄长的牙印。

 

其实迦尔纳是存着私心的。他像个初谈恋爱的女孩子，一定要在恋人身上挂点什么东西来证明自己的主权，迦尔纳站在试衣镜前对阿周那说：“学生会表演不是要穿西服？看看店里的尺码合适不合适，不行就去订做。”

阿周那顺从地跟着店员走了，脚步声去了二楼，店里一时只剩下微弱舒缓的音乐声。迦尔纳心情很好地一条条试领带，随后走到结账处放下两条颜色相对的领带说：“请结账。”

 

阿周那一张嘴将女店员哄得忘乎所以，团团转地为这帅气的顾客试衣服，一叠声的笑从二楼打着转掉下一楼，让坐在沙发上等待的迦尔纳听得清楚。他看着手机屏禁不住笑了，若是那个女店员得知了阿周那此时内心的独白，一定会吓得连该报警还是该哭一哭都搞不清了。

迦尔纳是太阳没错，只是个很恶劣的太阳，用光芒刺刀一样剖开阿周那潜藏的想法——其实大方地摊开了也就无所谓了，两人都知道，对方会包容自己的。

 

吃饭只是个名义，满足肉体的运转需要，在你乐意的时候品尝香味，不乐意的时候就为了能活下去而吞咽。阿周那不在乎哥哥要带他去哪餐馆，他全心意地相信他的哥哥，全心意地讨厌他的哥哥。

学生会里有个共识，那就是不要把迦尔纳和阿周那安排在一个组里，或者是共处在某一个空间里。因为他们两个，平均一个小时产生一次争吵。也许唯一值得称道的美德，就是他们从来不把别人卷进兄弟相争中，旁观者尽管捡乐子，他们眼中各有一颗钉子要钎去。

从繁华的商业街拐了几个弯，走进破旧的小巷，鲜艳的内衣裤挂在绳子上晃晃悠悠。老头拄着拐走过去，一口痰突然咳出来，落在迦尔纳的脚边。阿周那恶心得一口气没喘清楚，瞥了一眼迦尔纳的鞋子说：“这鞋不许进家门。”兄长好脾气地把装衣服的纸袋换了只手提着说：“好，那你背我回家？”“什么毛病，我不。”扭头便朝着小卖部老板递了几张钞票，牙齿撕开包装纸一口将棒冰咬出一个缺口。

 

迦尔纳好笑地看着弟弟幼稚的行为，注意力很快被贴合着冰棒的两片薄薄的嘴唇吸引了，它们让迦尔纳想起很多东西，布满噪点的电视机，干枯的红色爬山虎，还有洗得掉色的床单。彩色的冰棒把色素残留在并不饱满的嘴唇上，低温激发病态的红，几乎有些肿胀。

那根冰棒忽然很像一条阴茎，融化的粘稠的精液被灵活的舌头卷进喉咙里吞咽。“怎么了？”阿周那问他，眼睛里映出天边巨大的云，还有迦尔纳空白的脸。

他很快如愿了，在太阳卡在窗棱中间时，把自己的阴茎塞进了弟弟的嘴里。

他们是最耀眼的双子，站在灯光里以最体面的形容接受掌声与赞美，西裤裹着被对方吸得遍体鳞伤的胸乳和屁股。

 

迦尔纳打开电视，用手机调了一个恐怖片——噗嗤，一大片黑血随着斧头的落下溅了观众一脸。阿周那抱着啤酒在沙发上一屁股坐下，嗤笑迦尔纳的恶趣味：“看来你喜欢沾着血的奶子和屁股。”意有所指地看了一眼屏幕上哀嚎着被撕掉皮肤的女子。

迦尔纳不置可否地打开一听酒，喉结上下动着吞咽液体，眼睛盯着屏幕上的恶魔与人类，眉毛挑起一点弧度——是残忍的笑容，缱绻的恶意。

“你看，麻雀。”肥胖的小鸟扑腾着翅膀落在窗台上，嫌台子太窄还挪了挪身体，让自己的尾巴斜斜地搭在玻璃上。它不在乎屋子里的生物，不在乎电子屏幕上的如何如何，也不在乎云层翻卷。它黑色的眼睛里只有食物与雌性——其实人类也是如此。

 

阿周那丢掉易拉罐，“砰”地落进垃圾桶，抬手把额头的碎发捋到脑后，一脸得意的样子。“好球。”迦尔纳不甘落后地也扔罐子，却被尖锐的磕碰声惊得条件反射地闭眼。“嘁……”阿周那嗤笑他，貌似完美的迦尔纳总在奇怪的地方出现漏洞。比如不会系鞋带，比如无法准确估算距离，比如性欲超强。

那双手，那双尚且带着易拉罐上水汽的手，摸索着挑开他的衣服，捏他的乳头。阿周那立刻起了反应，并且直白地追求更多的快感，于是伸手去扒兄长的裤子——熟悉的大家伙已经硬了，白白的皮肤覆盖迦尔纳全身，一直到龟头都是白白的，泛着诱人的粉色。阿周那喜欢这条剑，它看起来又漂亮又舒服。

迦尔纳看着弟弟饶有趣味地玩弄自己的阴茎，不打算让他一直这样自在——沾了润滑的手揉捏巧克力似的屁股，其中隐藏着粉色的小穴，在微微翕合着迎接他。长兄如父，叫他一声爸爸也不为过。

“叫一声爸爸来听听。”迦尔纳啪地拍了一下阿周那饱满的屁股，立刻泛起了红印。弟弟听话极了，乖巧地扭了扭腰，阴茎随着动作在胯间晃悠：“……哥……爸爸，快干我……”

阿周那饿的不行，哥哥却存心折腾他，这让他气的更想赶快射。

最后他调转身子，肿胀的龟头晃悠悠流淌出前液，迦尔纳稍微挪了挪脑袋含住。阿周那低着头看到兄长尖尖的下巴被自己的阴毛掩盖，满意地摸了摸迦尔纳被冷落许久的阴茎——这个大家伙，微微上翘的头部给他带来多少快感，此时它正红肿地立在空气里。阿周那咽了咽口水，如果它进入自己的嗓子一定也很舒服，说不定在咽喉也有敏感点……这样想着他埋下头去，让兄长的阴茎一下捅进喉咙里。窒息让他翻了翻白眼，但很快，阴茎上跳动的血管让他兴奋起来，咕叽咕叽地上下动起脑袋。


End file.
